Slowly, Surely and Completely
by waitingstill
Summary: He doesn't know when it started nor how it started... All he knows is that she had slowly affected his life, surely touched his soul and completely claimed his heart... TOFUU! read and review!


Hi guys, this is my very first fanficftion and I'm a fan of TOFUU!!!! I do hope you'll like the first chapter and I hope that you'll give me wonderful reviews as soon as you finished reading this!!!! well then, on with the story...

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Chapter 1:

He stopped in front of a familiar grey limestone bearing the name of the only family member he had come to know during his childhood. Gently, he brushed away the dust on top of the stone that accumulated during the months that he was not able to visit her grave. As a sign of atonement and out of habit, he laid a bouquet of white stargazers in front of her grave before closing his eyes in a silent prayer. As if an answer to his prayers, a soft, gentle breeze passed by and played with the strands of his hair just like the way she had always did when she was still among the living.

"I'm sorry I failed you, nee-chan." He whispered against the wind as his left hand reached out to touch the cold limestone. "One of these days, I'll avenge your death… I promise." And with one final poignant look, he turned around and made his way out of the cemetery.

Just as he was nearing the exit of the cemetery, he noticed a familiar figure leaning against the cold pillar of the gates. He can't help but furrow upon noticing who it was.

'What the hell is she doing here?'

He wanted to ignore her, he really do. But she wasn't the type of person who would want to be ignored. That he knew during the last few months that he had to suffer their company.

During those few months, he learned that she only has one reaction to people who made the wrong choice of ignoring her and that mostly consist of broken ribs and bruised arms and cheeks. Up to the very moment, he still shivers at the thought of what she did to the guys who attacked them at Kagero's house before the UBS.

As if finally noticing his presence, he saw her whip her head to his direction, her mirthful dark blue eyes meeting with his nostalgic baby blue ones.

For a moment there, he felt the urge of withdrawing his eyes from her gaze, suddenly feeling vulnerable from visiting his sister. But he held her gaze and as his usual sign of disinterest, he decided to close his eyes instead. That way, she would not see just how vulnerable he becomes after every visit to his sister's grave.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, not bothering to acknowledge her with a look.

"And nice to see you too." She grunted, pushing herself off the wall and meeting him halfway. "Really now, Mi-chan, after all that we've been through, you still act like the stuck-up jerk we met before that bloody tournament."

"Quit the small talk and tell me why you're here." He snapped at her, his control finally slipping away.

Mentally, he cursed at himself for allowing her to affect him that much. How many times did she manage to do that to him? Countless already and yet he still can't guard himself from her. Every time he meets her, she does something that irritates him or surprises him. Most of the time, her mere presence irritates him to the core and make him loose his control.

"Well sorry for trying to open up a normal conversation with you."

"It was never in the characteristics of primates to carry out a normal conversation."

"And what the hell does that supposed to mean?!" she exclaimed, her hands clenched by her side.

"You're the primate, go figure it out." He said before briskly walking away, knowing that if he stayed a little bit longer, he'd completely lose control and god knows what he'll do if that happens.

"Mi-chan…" she grunted, closing her eyes to control the urge of punching his perfectly chiseled face.

When she opened her eyes again, he was already a block away from her.

"Mi-chan! Wait!" she shouted behind his back as she half-jog, half-run towards his retreating back.

He could hear her footsteps behind him, desperately trying to catch up with his long, brisk strides. Still, he made no effort to slow down his steps, instead, he exerted a greater effort to make longer steps and walk faster. He could have run if he was so desperate. It was just that Tokiya Mikagami never run across the streets. Stride, yes, but run, never.

"Mi-chan! I said wait!" she continued yelling while pushing her legs to go faster.

Hearing her footsteps pick up its pace, he also quickened his own despite the fact that his long, muscular legs already gave him a great advantage.

Just then, he heard her footsteps cease after he was able to put a good five block distance between them. Thinking that she finally gave up on chasing him, he was about to let out a sigh of relief when his keen senses felt something aimed towards his head and coming in top speed. With his quick reflexes, he immediately turned around and blocked the object with his arms.

Slowly, he lowered his arms to look at the person who dared attack him while he wasn't looking, only to be met by a lot of curious stares from other pedestrians who seek their safety at the side of the street, and a fuming Fuujin wielder standing five blocks away from him.

He didn't have to guess who attacked her the moment he laid his eyes on her face, instead, he looked at the object that was thrown at him and found her school bag, surprisingly in one piece, lying on the cold pavement a few feet from him.

When he looked back at her, she was already in front of him, giving him the deadliest glare he had ever seen on her face.

"Mi-chan…" she growled, her voice dangerously low and sounding almost ready to kill. "You fucking ice berg!" she shouted and before he could even react, he saw her fist coming at him and all he could do was close his eyes and brace him self for the impact.

A few seconds passed but the impact never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at what happened and saw her fist an inch away from his face and her eyes looking defiantly at him, daring him to make a move.

He didn't, not because he was scared of her, but because her eyes seem to have rooted him on his spot. Never had he seen her eyes that close and he can't help but notice for the very first time that they have the same eye color, only hers is the darker shade of blue while his is the lighter one.

"There's a party at Recca's tonight, a late celebration for our victory in the tournament. Yanagi and Ganko want you to come. I hope you won't disappoint them." She said in a voice that he only hears when she's seriously fighting during the UBS.

He wanted to tell her that he won't come but he realized that she just blackmailed him into going to the party using Yanagi and Ganko. If somebody knows his soft spot, it's her and she's brave enough to dare use it against him.

Before he knew it, she was already picking up her bag and turning around to walk away.

He was about to leave and think of an excuse so that he doesn't have to attend the stupid party when her voice suddenly stopped him.

"Oh and Mi-chan," she said, all anger and irritation from their previous argument gone from her voice.

He watched, mesmerized on how she slowly turned halfway around and met his gaze while a small smile playfully made its way towards her lips.

"Don't ever run away from me again." she said before giving him a small wave and left him standing there like an idiot.

He was relieved that she left immediately, otherwise, she would have seen the way his eyes widen in shock as soon as her words registered to his brain.

'What the hell happened back there?'

His mind searched for an answer, anything that is sensible enough to explain how his wit seemed to have abandoned him during that encounter. He searched his mind but all that came to him was the color of her eyes and their gentle look together with the soft smile on her face. This was the first time that he noticed them and he can't help but think that they were surprisingly…

"Beautiful…"

The words escaped from his lips before his mind could even register the meaning of it. When it did, although it sounds so foreign to him, he can't help but smile and agree… just this once… and probably during the times that he gets to look at her eyes upclose…

* * *

there you have it!!! liked it??? pretty please give a review about the story... anyway, thanks for reading my story!!!


End file.
